Horace Malcolm
Name: Horace Malcolm Gender: Male Age: 18 (Held back) Grade: 11th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mr. Lanely's homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, mechanics and American football Appearance: Horace is an imposing figure, standing at about 6'9 and being slightly overweight. His skin is hindered with scars from fights and his stint in juvenile hall, and his face is covered in a few pimples and scratches. His face is rough and usually un-shaven and his black hair is cropped close to his head. He has an angular stocky appearance to him, and his dark skin is offset by crooked white teeth. Goon-ish and stocky, he is an intimidating figure and fairly muscular. He is very mature for his age and grade and thus towers over many of his classmates. He wears very inexpensive clothing and is often fairly unkempt usually sporty an unclean white muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans. Biography: Horace Malcolm was born into an impoverished black family in Boston with his two younger sisters and an older brother. His mother is neglectful and eager to coast by on welfare and his father is equally neglectful, though not often present. This often leaves Horace in a difficult position as family bread winner, and often leaving him to resort to crime. After an attempted robbery at the age of 15, Horace was sent to juvenile hall where he sent 8 months living with other child delinquents. Although he was merely committing the crime in order to feed his younger sisters, he was set back on his already substandard education. The slums of Boston were unkind to Horace, as he was often involved in brawls and other scraps. His older brother was no better either, as he quickly turned to a life of drugs and gangs and abandoned the family to its own devices. Before leaving his younger brother and sisters he attempted to recruit the hulking Horace as muscle, but after an altercation the two choose to go separate ways. With Horace’s older brother gone, his two younger sisters were reliant on Horace as the parents were eager to let the children starve as they slid by on welfare and fraudulent disability cheques. This led to Horace’s attempt at robbery and his subsequent arrest. During his arrest his parents were also investigated and arrested, and his two younger sisters relocated to a foster family in Denton. By the time he was released from Juvie he barely had a chance to pack before the three of them were relocated and his parents arrested. His time in Juvie also only served to toughen Horace’s already intense and defensive exterior. In Juvie he was actually known as Horace the hulk for his implacable anger when approached with hostility and his hulking physique. After his release and subsequent relocation, Horace and his sisters were put under the care of an abusive foster father and alcoholic foster mother in Denton. Horace attempted to help out by getting a job as a mechanic, a job he had always had a particular passion and penance for, in an attempt to gain enough money so that he could move his sisters away from their foster parents. He has tried desperately to keep up with his education, but given his upbringing and history he has not been able to catch up, and is barely literate. His rough and defensive manner makes him unapproachable to many and his crudeness has also put him at odds with many, but he still holds his sisters and a few of his buddies very dear to him. He would do a lot to protect any one of them. Horace’s career at Hobbsborough thus far had been a rocky one. While he has made a few lingering friends here and there he has been focused on his school work, and generally unapproachable. Trying desperately to work hard and stay away from crime, he has pulled away to a degree, but has taken time to play sports like football and baseball and has proved a valuable player due to his bulk. Being slightly overweight, he isn’t much for endurance running, but he is prone to great bursts of speed when necessary. For the most part Horace is cold, unapproachable and crude, but he has a strong work ethic and is extremely protective of those things held dear to him. He enjoys his work at the garage and has a passion for mechanics and fixing broken machines. He dislikes being looked down upon but lately has been trying to reform his instinctive wrathful response and has been learning to ignore threats and insults. Still, Horace is simple-minded and generally self-defensive, but living a hard life has taught him many things, among one of these things, not to see things in black and white, and to take everything with a grain of salt. Advantages: Horace is very strong and a brutal fighter, even though he is untrained, he had learned many tricks in back alley brawls that they don't teach in any dojo. He is burly and a natural survivor and he has uncanny ability with fairly basic mechanics. While he isn't intelligent, he isn't prone to rash decisions either unless necessary. Disadvantages: Horace is untrusting of others and is also not the sharpest knife in the drawer. His lack of education and being a new student at Hobbsborough could also raise problems, and while often wrathful, he has never once thought of killing anyone and is very protective at heart. Number: 71 ---- Designated Weapon: Tonfa Conclusions: A boy whose done hard time. Did he beat someone who took his milk at lunch to get a name like the Hulk? Here's a real place to test his strength, and I've a feeling that his resolution of cowardice is about to be demolished. The above biography is as written by Nealosi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Crushed by debris '''Collected Weapons: Tonfa (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Horace. In order from first to finish. *In the Ruins... *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts *Maison d'abattage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Horace Malcolm. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students